


I love you, I miss you

by fandomsxgayxships



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, LGBTQ, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, lena luthor dies, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsxgayxships/pseuds/fandomsxgayxships
Summary: Transferred from my wattpad account to here (This was part of my oneshot collection but I decided to post it here separately even though it's trash). There's death in this and a lot of blood, you've been warned.





	I love you, I miss you

  
Blood. That was the first thing Lena registered when she regained consciousness. She raised her hand to her head and pulled it away abruptly when she felt a sharp pain from the wound. Blood. Her hands were covered in it, the dull red substance soaking her clothes. Screams. That was the next thing she noticed, the small café's customers screaming in terror, running around, frantically searching for an exit, a way out of some sort, anything to get away from the danger. Guns. Two men, they were the ones causing the mass panic, this was a robbery, or an attempt on her life, nobody knows anymore. Pain. It was everywhere, her entire body was numb with it, she guessed she had been shot once or twice in the abdomen, but somehow she didn't seem to care. Pain. It surrounded her, people dropped to the ground screaming as cold metal bullets pierced through their skin, deciding their fate, life or death. Red. It was everywhere, soaking patches into people's clothes, staining the floor which only 20 minutes ago was white. Yellow. The sunset shone through the shattered glass, soaking the anger and pain filled room with a poetic hue, at least she was going to die under the sunset and not rotting away in a cell somewhere. Shrieks. More of them filled the air, new ones this time, she found the strength to raise her head just enough to see what was going on, the shrieks belonged to the thieves or assassins, she still had not decided that yet, although that wouldn't matter soon, she was bleeding to death, she'll leave this world in a few minutes whether she'd like to admit it or not. Blue. Blue eyes met hers from across the room, the same eyes which she had often found solace in, they were Kara Danvers' eyes, but they belonged to supergirl. Realisation. That's what came next, the pieces finally fell together in her final moments, it all started to make sense, they were the same person. Stupidity. How could she have been so oblivious, I mean come on, "I flew here... O-on a bus", really Lena, you couldn't find a connection somewhere in those words, she let out a small laugh as she remembered every moment they shared together. Urgency. It was everywhere, it filled the room but mostly it came from Kara, she saw her running over to her side, time seemed to slow down, Lena guessed Kara actually did care about her, that was new, nobody had ever cared about her. 

"Lena you'll make it, you have to, you will," she heard supergirl choke out through her tears but it was already too late. She felt Kara's warm hands begin trying to stop the bleeding, a lost cause if you were to ask anyone, but not to Kara, she had hope.

"Lena I've got you, I'm here, you're ok," more words spilled from the reporter's mouth as she felt her eyes begin to drift shut as death began to take her, but there was still something she needed to do first.

"K-Kara, listen to m-me, I'm s-sorry..." She inhaled sharply, death can take her, but not until she says these words, "I-I'm sorry, for e-everything, I'm s-so s-sorry..." She said and took her final breaths as her eyes closed and her heart stopped,  _I love you Kara, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry, for everything_.

~ 1 year later ~

It had been a year, an entire year since the robbery, a year since Kara lost her best friend, since she lost the woman she secretly loved. She approached Lena's grave with flowers, her favourite ones, and placed them so they were leaning against the tombstone. 

 _I miss you Lee, and I know you probably can't hear these thoughts right now, but I miss you so much. There hasn't been a day since I lost you that I haven't thought about you, and it hurts so bad. I miss the little things, like the way you would smile when you got so absorbed in telling me about the project you were working on, I miss how your accent would slip through occasionally when you spoke. I miss pretending that I understood what you were talking about when you would talk about your new theories, I miss your laugh, and I miss your bright green eyes, I even miss your eyebrow thing. I miss you, so badly, and it hurts everyday. I keep hoping that you'll eventually show up again, that I'll be able to mock your accent and laugh because of your eyebrow thing just once more, because life isn't the same without you Lee, we all miss you so much, I hope you're happy, wherever you are, I just want you to be happy, even though I know that you can't hear these thoughts, I hope you're happy, I love you Lee_.

Kara stood up and walked away from Lena's grave, she could almost swear she could feel her presence but she brushed it off, knowing it wasn't possible, she wasn't there. Kara stepped out of the graveyard and into her car, thinking about ordering potstickers but deciding against it, tonight she was going to eat something healthy because Lena insisted on it almost everyday. 

_I love you too, Kara._

 


End file.
